Automobile accidents represent a significant concern. As the population and the accompanying number of vehicles on the roads increase, the probability of vehicle accidents increases. These accidents include vehicle-to-vehicle accidents, vehicle-to-object accidents, and vehicle-to-pedestrian accidents. While a number of on-board vehicle safety features has increased over the years, many of these safety features have not been concerned with accident avoidance.
Studies suggest that accidents can result from driver inattention during lane departure or, simply driver error. Systems have been proposed to address these problems. Some systems have included radar, ultrasonic devices, or cameras to obtain surrounding information.